


The Donor 捐赠者

by singr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, dead!John
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singr/pseuds/singr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock需要一具尸体：男性，三十五岁到四十岁之间，身高不超过五英尺九英寸，肺部无吸烟所造成的伤害。</p>
<p>他找到了John Watson。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Donor 捐赠者

*

 

“哦，糟糕，真抱歉。”门被推开一半的时候，Sherlock才意识到自己身在何处。

房间里的人一齐回头望着他，一位戴着红色皮手套的女士正举着手帕贴住自己的眼角，那副眼泪刚刚好要流出来、情绪又被突然打断的模样，煞是有趣（就 **像** 个长年泡在酒精里，对自我姿态的控制消失殆尽的人——不对，她就 **是** ）。还有位圆圆胖胖的男士，三十五岁左右，皱着眉，可即便是这样，他的酒窝也明显地陷在两个嘴角边上。夏洛克模糊地知道自己认得他，但他现在没空寒暄。就那样，那里的二十三双眼睛——二十四双，算上狗（可卡犬，棕色和白色）——写满了愠怒。浑浊却温暖的黄色灯光倾倒在那些人的身上。蜡烛的闪光、白色的花、让视野蒙上一层幻觉般紫色的熏香气味。

“……他的那件军绿色的外套还在我那儿，”站在讲台后边的人缓出一口气，继续道，“我还记得——”

门关上了，咔嚓一响。Sherlock怔了怔，一时间也不知自己为何心有悸动。这不是他第一次在查案的时候意外闯进陌生人的葬礼。

脑中闪过的那一张逝者的照片只作了片刻停留，很快被他紧贴着案情走向的思维洗刷了出去。

 

*

 

“你的咖啡。”门开了，Molly的脚步声朝他靠近。她瘦了两磅。

“谢谢。”Sherlock似乎是朝着显微镜里酵母菌说话。“那事办好了吗？”

“什么事？——哦。你是说……”

“没错。尸体。男性。三十五岁到四十岁之间。身高不超过五英尺九英寸，肺部——”他朝Molly看去，对着她的睫毛膏挑了挑眉，“——无吸烟所造成的伤害实际上我觉得你不该让你的睫毛喧宾夺主。”不知怎么，他把这两句话给揉到了一个句子里。“你知道，你的眼睛并没有你想象的那么大，尤其是在这里这种偏蓝的灯光下。”

Molly惊呆了。她的嘴微微张开，手不自觉地抬起来像是要遮住什么又迟疑着放了下去。“我……”

“尸体？上帝，今天是第三次跟你提这个事了不是吗？我真反感重复自己。”

“噢，对，尸体。这里的确有一个合适的，”Molly低下头，“John Watson。Mike以前认识他，他好像是——”

“好。四十五分钟。”Sherlock带着一脸圣诞节马上要来了的孩子气的喜悦转回头，继续观察他的真菌。“这意味着我喝不了咖啡，你想喝你拿去。”他知道此刻离Molly下班时间还有二十分钟，他必须表现得“亲切”一些，为那多出来的几十分钟做点什么。

“好、好的。”Molly咬起嘴唇，把Sherlock的那杯咖啡端了起来。他没用手碰过那杯子，但显然她认定了咖啡的归属是Sherlock本人。她在喝——将要喝——Sherlock的咖啡（无奶，两包糖）。老天。

两人此刻的表情正出于不同的原因而显得像是面颊的肌肉雀跃着无法宁息。

 

*

 

Mike的米色褂子出现在Sherlock视野的角落里。“别干这种事，Sherlock。”

“怎么？”Sherlock说。

“他是我的朋友。”Mike说，“以前是。而且那天我看见你了，你知道。室内葬礼的时候。你当时八成是在查案，你没认出我。那是——就只是一个星期之前的事情，你——”

“要是我没弄错的话，这个人本来没有签订过‘退出协议’。他还算一个捐赠者，Mike！”Sherlock的语气不耐烦了。“你知道我总能做大程度上的利用好我能得到的一切资源——我只要我需要的，其余一概不管。我巴不得自己死后尸体能落在像我这样的人手里，虽然这种事很显然不可能发生。我怀疑除了我之外还会有任何如此高效的人。”

“看在上帝的份上！”Mike低声说，“付出点尊重好吗，Sherlock？那些文书工作，记得？你对待人的尸体和猪的尸体、猫的尸体、猕猴的尸体根本就没有区别！这他妈的有问题！”最后一句他提高了音量。

胖的人发起火来额头冒汗。Sherlock看着Mike眉毛上的汗水，视线下移，到了他的眼睛，对方很明显并不想和他有眼神接触，正钳着下巴，脸颊红着。

“对不起。”双方沉默了半会儿，Mike开口了。“他是那种一旦你认识了就会想要帮他维护声誉的人——既然我已经没有机会挽救他的性命了……上帝啊……”Mike重重地叹了口气，“他总是那么……”

Sherlock看着Mike用手遮起自己的脸。“我感到抱歉。”这是他所知的礼节里，唯一一个能和当下的情景对上号的句子。

“好吧。”Mike摇了摇头。“好吧。你会利用他的身体破获最难办的案子，你会利用他的器官救赎别的什么人。你会的。”他拍了拍Sherlock的手臂，又叹了声气。“你一定得这么做。John会觉得欣慰。”

看着Mike离开时的背影，John Watson此人的样貌不知从哪里浮现了出来。Sherlock的脑子里还存留着他的遗照。他那透着坚毅和忠诚的薄薄的嘴唇。

 

*


End file.
